


The Honorary Crusader

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver Spoon one day tires of her best friend Diamond Tiara's teasing of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and decides to not be friends with her anymore, but then finds herself hanging out with the CMC, but what will become of Diamond Tiara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it happened, it finally happened. I made a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan fiction. Well, I actually blame these dreams I had when I went to bed early with bad allergies. I dreamt that I was Silver Spoon and basically, this was born. I understand this may seem cliche as that it might be a popular fic plotline that Silver Spoon abandons Diamond Tiara and befriends the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I might continue, I don't know yet though, but I would appreciate it if you would Read & Review. Enjoy! Lauren Faust owns practically all.

It started out as a typical day in Ponyville school. All the little ponies were together inside Cheerilee's classroom learning the ways of ponies as they would grow up to be like their families before them. The bell rang and the students went outside for a little recess. Diamond Tiara walked out with Silver Spoon as always as they saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders, also known as their classmates Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle, they were the only students in class who didn't have their cutie marks.

"Look, Silver Spoon, it's those blank flanks." Diamond Tiara scoffed, laughing at the three ponies.

Silver Spoon often laughed with Diamond Tiara, but this time, she seemed tired of the mocking and looked not interested in being a bully today.

"Come on, laugh!" Diamond Tiara demanded.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Silver Spoon said, then forced laughed, sounding not like she meant it at all.

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes at her best friend, then they walked to the three ponies. "Hello, blank flanks, you better get out of that table, that's our table!"

"Your table?" Apple Bloom looked at the pink pony from the table she sat in with her friends. "Ah don't see yer name on it, Diamond Tiara!"

Diamond Tiara walked over, shoved her out of the chair she was in and showed her name and Silver Spoon's name were engraved in it.

"But the only other table to sit in is with Snips and Snails!" Sweetie Belle didn't want to leave.

"Yeah, those guys are weird and disgusting!" Scootaloo added.

"Like you're complaining about that, orphan!" Diamond Tiara scoffed.

Silver Spoon winced at that insult.

"I'm not an orphan!" Scootaloo yelled. "My mom and pop just live far away outside Ponyville!"

"Yeah, why didn't they take you with 'em then, huh?" Diamond Tiara got in her face.

"Come on, Diamond Tiara, leave them alone." Silver Spoon spoke up.

Diamond Tiara turned at her. "You're defending these blank flanks?"

Silver Spoon felt herself shrink by Diamond Tiara's scolding eyes. She backed up as Diamond Tiara walked toward her, shoving her nose into Silver Spoon's. It was a very unsettling feeling. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara had always been together, everpony in school knew it, but why was Silver Spoon acting different today?

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to be friends with these blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara continued to harass her supposed best friend.

"I'm just saying, it's dumb to make fun of someone just cuz they're different, DT!" Silver Spoon admitted.

Diamond Tiara stopped suddenly. "What're you talking about? Remember when we were blank flanks and we were made fun of all the time? I got mine, then you got yours, and we became the best students in Miss Cheerilee's class! REMEMBER!?"

"Look, I just don't wanna be a bully today, okay?" Silver Spoon got out of her trap and walked forward.

Diamond Tiara seethed at her. "You go back to those blank flanks, Silver Spoon, and we are so not Best Pony Friends Forever anymore!"

Silver Spoon rolled her eyes, then continued to walk off.

"THAT'S IT!" Diamond Tiara yelled in her spot. "I don't need you! I never even liked you, FOUR EYES!"

Silver Spoon stopped in her tracks. "What did you call me?"

"FOUR EYES!" Diamond Tiara repeated, sounding harsher than the first time she said it.

Silver Spoon sniffled. She then felt her eyes itch with tears behind her glasses. The gray pony then ran inside the school-house, slamming the door behind her and began to cry. The other ponies, namely the Cutie Mark Crusaders, looked at her, feeling sad for her. They all then grew angry faces and glared at Diamond Tiara.

"That was mean, even for you, Diamond Tiara..." Twist said, walking toward her.

"Like I care!" Diamond Tiara stuck her nose in the air, looking snooty as always. "It's all the blank flanks' faults!"

Twist looked at her, raising her eyebrow. "I don't think so..."

"Well, who cares what you think?"

Twist looked hard at her, then walked off.

"Yeah, walk away, that's all you foals are good at!" Diamond Tiara growled.

"I wonder why Silver Spoon stood up for us?" Sweetie Belle wondered.

"Yeah, that's not the Silver Spoon I know, but I like her, I think." Scootaloo added.

"That is strange, come on, let's go see her." Apple Bloom said, leading the way in the school-house.

Silver Spoon was crying at her desk in the empty classroom. The Cutie Mark Crusaders walked in. They looked at each other, then Sweetie Belle walked toward her desk to see the wailing filly.

"Uh, Silver Spoon?"

The gray pony flashed her eyes open in alarm, seeing the ponies before her. "What do you three want?"

"We heard you cryin'," Apple Bloom explained. "We also wanted to know if there's anythin' we can do for y'all."

"I'm fine, just go away." Silver Spoon turned away, still tears streaming down her face.

Scootaloo came to her side to face her. "Silver Spoon, why did you stick up for us today? Usually you just do whatever Diamond Tiara tells ya to."

Silver Spoon sniffled. "I know... It's just... I was tired of making fun of you. I actually wanted to be your friend, but Diamond Tiara kept pushing me. I'm really sorry, uhh... I'm sorry, I never really paid attention to your names. Can we maybe start over?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other with friendly smiles, then back their new possible friend.

"Sure, Ah'm Apple Bloom."

"And I'm Sweetie Belle!"

"Don't forget me, Scootaloo!"

Silver Spoon sniffled, wiped her eye and smiled. "Nice to meet you all. I am Silver Spoon!"

The ponies giggled together.

"Say Silver Spoon, we were gonna come over to my place for some of Granny Smith's apple pie, y'all wanna come?" Apple Bloom offered.

"You're inviting me?" Silver Spoon tilted her head.

"Why not? You're our friend now." Sweetie Belle smiled. "That is... If you wanna be our friend, I mean..."

Silver Spoon smiled, hopped from her desk. "Sure! I can't say I ever had apples before."

"WHAT!?" the CMC asked.

"Who's never had apples before!?" Scootaloo gasped.

"I was always a stubborn filly, and Diamond Tiara made me never eat them cuz of you, Apple Bloom." Silver Spoon smiled apologetically.

Apple Bloom put her hoof around the gray pony. "Come on, let's get home."

The trio with their new friend then left the schoolhouse. Diamond Tiara was alone, looking lonely and shot up once she saw her best pony friend forever coming into view. She then wanted to go to her, but Diamond Tiara remembered she was angry with Silver Spoon, then sat back down in her spot, being lonely and angry. Diamond Tiara then couldn't help but wonder why Silver Spoon was following those blank flanks. Probably to teach her a lesson that will be forgotten by tomorrow.

"You're gonna love Granny Smith's apple pie, makin' that pie's in her blood and it's her special talent, so it's her cutie mark!" Apple Bloom said on the way.

"It must be tough being a blank flank." Silver Spoon said.

"Uh, Silver Spoon, can you not call us blank flanks?" Sweetie Belle requested. "If it's not too much trouble, but we kinda take it personally."

"Oh, sure, sorry," Silver Spoon smiled apologetically. "Must be tough being you guys..."

"It can be, but we're fine together, cuz we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Scootaloo stated, proudly.

"Oh, can I be a cutie mark crusader too?" Silver Spoon lit up.

The CMC paused once they came to Apple Bloom's place.

"Uh, you kinda have to be without a cutie mark to be a Cutie Mark Crusader, but you can be our honorable crusader." Sweetie Belle suggested.

The gray pony made a strange face, but smiled. "Uh, okay!"

"Hooray for Silver Spoon, our honorable crusader!" the rest of the CMC cheered.

Apple Jack came out with a satchel around her body. "Hey, girls!"

"Hi, Apple Jack!" the CMC said together.

"Hello, Apple Jack!" Silver Spoon added, with a friendly smile.

Apple Jack raised an eyebrow at the new pony. "Ain't you one of them mean fillies always makin' fun of my sister?"

"It's okay, Apple Jack, she's our friend now!" Apple Bloom spoke up, protecting the gray pony from her older sister's cold stare.

"Really? Well, that's a good note!" Apple Jack smiled. "Kinda strange... I never would've suspected this from you, Diamond Tiara."

"I'm Silver Spoon..." the gray pony said, looking a little irritated that she was mistaken.

"Oh, my bad, all you bullies look-alike to me." Apple Jack said. "Granny's pie is on the counter, Big MacIntosh and I are gonna sell out today, y'all help yourselves!" she walked off.

"Thanks Apple Jack!" Apple Bloom smiled at her older sister. She, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle then walked inside together.

Silver Spoon watched Apple Jack leave, then joined her new friends inside for her first taste of apple pie. The pie was cut up for everyone to get a slice. Silver Spoon then took her slice and ate the pie, her eyes went wide and she licked her lips.

"That was the best thing I ever tasted!" Silver Spoon beamed.

"Told ya Granny was great with pie!" Apple Boom beamed as well.

"She is, tell her I'd like the recipe." Silver Spoon smiled.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Silver Spoon looked at her. "Apple Bloom's granny lives here?"

"Yeah, she looks after me, Apple Jack, and Big Macintosh." Apple Bloom explained.

"Oh, okay." Silver Spoon smiled back at her and finished her apple pie.

"It's nice having you as a friend, Silver Spoon." Sweetie Belle held her into a one-armed hug.

"It's nice having you all fellow uhh... Not cutie mark having ponies as friends." Silver Spoon smiled at them.

The CMC looked at her.

"But Silver Spoon, you do have a cutie mark!" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Huh? Oh that?" Silver Spoon looked at her flank. "Oh, yeah." she laughed nervously, then frowned. "Guys, I have a confession about that... My cutie mark is... fake."

"What! How can that be?!" Scootaloo wondered.

Silver Spoon hopped from her seat. "It's fake. Like, a fake tattoo. You know what a fake tattoo is, right?"

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash told me about 'em."

"Well... Ya see..."

"FIRE! FIRE!" Granny Smith suddenly came in with a hose, gushing water over the ponies.

The ponies screamed as they were soaked.

Granny Smith looked around. "Oh, you're all just eatin' mah pie. Carry on..." she smiled sheepishly, then walked back where she was, turning of the hose.

"Well, that was weird!" Scootaloo snorted, slightly.

"I'll say!" Sweetie Belle coughed.

"Now, Silver Spoon, what were you sayin' about yer cutie mark being-" Apple Bloom started to ask, then noticed that Silver Spoon's cutie mark was dripping and smearing off her flank.

"FAKE!" the CMC spotted.

Silver Spoon looked to see her flank was becoming blank and looked down at the floor, shyly. "It's fake... I paint it every single morning to impress Diamond Tiara."

"Why did you pretend to have a cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked.

"Cuz ever since Diamond Tiara got hers, I wanted to be her friend, so I painted a fake one so that she would like me since I'm a four eyes." Silver Spoon explained.

"You ain't a four eyes, Silver Spoon, you're just special and unique, just like us." Apple Bloom defended with a smile.

Silver Spoon sniffled and smiled at her new friends.

"We should tell Diamond Tiara you're a blank flank too!" Sweetie Belle chirped.

"NO!" Silver Spoon blurted. "She'd never pay attention to me again!"

"But, don't you want to be our friends?" a stunned Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, sure, but... I kinda wanna be Diamond Tiara's friend too..." Silver Spoon looked distantly.

"Ah, let's forget about Diamond Tiara for today, let's be friends for now, huh?" Scootaloo offered.

Silver Spoon looked at the CMC and smiled. "Okay, let's hang out like real friends.

The ponies went all over Ponyville and became friends with their friendly montage. They got some treats at the Cakes place, Silver Spoon met the Mane Six on friendly terms, Silver Spoon proved to tell them a lot of cool and fun jokes. Silver Spoon got a fancy new dress from Rarity that was a lot more comfortable and fun than the outfits she was forced to wear for social gatherings with Diamond Tiara. Speaking of Diamond Tiara, what the fillies didn't know was that they were being watched by her, looking angry and vengeful at the Cutie Mark Crusaders for stealing her best friend.

That night, the ponies were on their way home and Silver Spoon was standing outside her house. "Thanks, you guys, that was fun, I had a great time." Silver Spoon said, nearly yawning with all the fun she had today.

"See ya later, Silver Spoon!" Apple Bloom said, walking off to the Apple home.

"Laters, Double S!" Scootaloo said, leaving to her home.

"See you in school tomorrow, Silver Spoon!" Sweetie Belle said, walking off.

Silver Spoon smiled at them, then walked inside her own house. As she shut the door, Diamond Tiara came out of a bush from the door, glaring at the ponies.

"How dare those blank flanks steal MY best friend! They're going to pay for this! Wait til I tell Daddy, he'll fix this!" Diamond Tiara snarled, sneaking back in he bush as the door opened.

"Did you say something, bush?" Silver Spoon raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no?" Diamond Tiara said, hidden in the bush.

Silver Spoon shrugged, then went back inside.

Diamond Tiara popped back out, then snuck back to her house. "DAAAAAAADDDDYYYYY!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Diamond Sapphire Tiara, where have you been all night?" Filthy Rich demanded once his daughter came crying home. "You missed your music lesson!"

Octavia strummed her instrument in the background, glancing at Diamond Tiara for being late to the lesson.

"It wasn't my fault, Daddy, Silver Spoon hates me now!" Diamond Tiara whined like a baby.

Filthy Rich neighed in disbelief, looking at his daughter agape. "Hate you? How could anyone hate a perfect foal like you?"

"I dunno, Daddy, it was a normal day, then those blank flanks ruined it all!"

"Now, princess, one of those blank flanks is the granddaughter of one of the ponies for finding Ponyville, blank flanks they are, but don't mock them for such things."

"But they stole my best friend from me!"

"That is unfair, I remember how I felt when I was your age," Filthy Rich sighed. "Now, run along and get to bed. I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow."

"It's not fair!" Diamond Tiara huffed, going to her room to sleep for school tomorrow morning.

"Here, I hear that these are a girl's best friend, that's why your mother wanted you to be named Diamond." Filthy Rich took a sack with his mouth, tossing it to his daughter.

The pink pony opened her mouth and looked inside to see precious jewels inside. "Diamonds, of course! Thanks, Daddy! Silver Spoon will be mine again for sure!"

"Of course, precious, now get some sleep." Filthy Rich smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy, good night!" Diamond Tiara shut the door to get to sleep and plotted for tomorrow against the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Good night, sweetie," Filthy Rich smiled, then went to Octavia as she played a skilled masterpiece on her prized cello. "Uh, you can go home now and stop that, miss."

Octavia stopped, glancing at him and walked out of the house in a huff.

"Musicians..." Filthy Rich shook his head and went to his own bedroom.

Diamond Tiara slept, clutching a diamond and dreamed about what could happen in school tomorrow.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all jumped with Silver Spoon on the school grounds like happy best friends. Suddenly, Diamond Tiara came by with a bag on her back.

"Oh, hey guys." Diamond Tiara greeted.

The CMC stopped bouncing.

"Wow, it's Diamond Tiara, the coolest pony ever!" Sweetie Belle praised.

"Ah wish we could be just like her someday!" Apple Bloom added.

"I'm frightened to be in her presence without a cutie mark!" Scootaloo cried.

"Now, now, I'm just here for Silver Spoon." Diamond Tiara walked to the gray pony.

"You were mean to my new friends, go away Diamond Tiara!" Silver Spoon protested to be seen with her.

"I knew you would say that, but I brought you some presents!" Diamond Tiara released the bag to show the glittering diamonds her father gave her.

Silver Spoon marvelled at them and rushed to hug Diamond Tiara. "Oh, DT, I don't know what I was thinking! You're my best friend, not those lame blank flanks!"

"We're sorry for stealin' Silver Spoon from ya, Diamond Tiara, can ya forgive us?" Apple Bloom asked sadly, then grinned brightly with wide eyes like the other CMC.

"NO!" Diamond Tiara shouted, crushing them. She then had a wicked smirk on her face. "Unless you three become our servants!"

Suddenly, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were in lounge chairs with the Cutie Mark Crusaders fanning them, feeding them, and performing for them. Sweetie Belle fanned them, Apple Bloom fed them grapes, and Scootaloo was being their court jester.

"Thank you, Diamond Tiara, I don't know what I was thinking befriending those blank flanks." Silver Spoon smiled at her best friend.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Diamond Tiara smiled, eating another grape and laughed.

"Diamond Tiara? Diamond Tiara!" Silver Spoon's voice seemed to echo in the spoiled pony's brain.

In reality, Diamond Tiara was being woken up by her father. "Diamond Tiara, time to get up for school!" Filthy Rich told her, shaking her lightly.

"Huh?" Diamond Tiara sat up, rubbing her eye. "Oh, Daddy, I'm ready for school today!"

"Don't forget your diamonds, princess." Filthy Rich smiled at her, feeling relieved and happy that she wasn't miserable anymore.

"Oh, how could I forget the best presents from the bestest dad ever?" Diamond Tiara jumped out of bed, latching her bag of diamonds on her back. "Goodbye, Daddy!"

"Goodbye, pumpkin!" Filthy Rich called happily, waving to her as she went out to get to the school-house. Filthy Rich then sighed with relief. "I love her, but she needs a lesson of being a good pony citizen..."

At the school-house, it was almost just like Diamond Tiara's dream. Silver Spoon was sitting with the Cutie Mark Crusaders happily and listening to their stories and even told them some jokes.

"And so then I said, 'Cuman? I thought you said human'!" Silver Spoon finished her joke, making her new friends laugh.

Diamond Tiara laughed herself too, walking in the the school-house. "Nice joke, Silver Spoon, maybe you should present that for show and tell today."

"Oh, hi Diamond Tiara," Silver Spoon glanced at her, then looked back at her friends, smiling. "Wait til you hear this one!" she then went to tell her joke as Diamond Tiara was left out.

The pink pony frowned deeply, then went to sit at her desk with her sack of diamonds.

"Why, isn't that a nice sight?" Cheerilee smiled to see the new-found friend of the CMC. "Silver Spoon with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, I don't believe I'd ever see this. Are you friends with them too, Diamond Tiara?"

Diamond Tiara scoffed. "Puh-lease! Silver Spoon's just blinded and can't believe how goofy those three are! I'm gonna win back my best friend!"

"Okay, good luck with that," Cheerilee smiled, then went to her teaching class to silence the ponies in her class. "Good morning, my little ponies."

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee!" the pony students greeted back, politely.

"As you know, today is show and tell day, anypony volunteer to go first?" Cheerilee said with a friendly, teacher smile.

"Oh, I will!" Twist called.

"Very well, Twist, come along then." Cheerilee smiled at the pony coming out of her desk.

"Might as well save the best for last!" Diamond Tiara smirked, darting her eyes once Silver Spoon smiled at her new friends again, which made her blood boil. Diamond Tiara growled and did her best to make it look like she was interested in Twist's presentation of peppermint snacks.

"Thank you, Twist, do you mind passing along some snacks for everpony?" Cheerilee asked.

"Sure, Miss Cheerliee, I would be delighted!" Twist beamed, handing her one, then passing some all around to her classmates. "Here you go, Diamond Tiara, you can have one too."

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes, taking a treat, even though she didn't want to. "Thanks, Peppermint."

"Uh, Twist." the curly maned pony corrected.

Diamond Tiara scoffed. "That's cute, now run along."

Twist rolled her eyes and went to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Silver Spoon.

"Look, Twist made snacks that look like cutie marks for us!" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Yeah, I know how much you guys want your cutie marks, so I made up cutie mark snacks for each of you," Twist smiled. "Apple Bloom, you get the apple cart cuz of your family's business, Scootaloo, you get a Rainbow Dash one cuz you're like sisters, and Sweetie Belle, you get a bell one because you chime and make me smile like the school bell."

"How thoughtful! Can you girls say thank you?" Cheerliee beamed brightly at Twist's sweetness.

"Thank you, Twist!" the CMC said together.

Twist smiled bashfully, then continued to walk around the classroom to serve everypony their snacks.

"Who's next?" Cheerliee asked.

Apple Bloom went next and showed a golden apple trophy. "This is a prize, it's not just any prize, this prize was won by my Daddy, for havin' the best fresh apple pie you could ever see this west of Ponyville! My Daddy always idolized Granny Smith for her apple makin' skills and earned his own golden apple cutie mark the day he won this here trophy!"

"Wow!" the students, except Diamond Tiara marveled.

"Yawn." Diamond Tiara slumped in her desk.

Scootaloo rode up on her scooter. She then hopped off it to show and tell about it. "This is my favorite scooter, my parents sent it to me all the way from far away where they live," she smiled proudly. "They gave it to me for my birthday and were sorry they couldn't be home for it."

"Your parents don't live around home, Scootaloo?" Cheerilee wondered.

"No ma'am, but they'll be back soon, they're just on vacation for a little while." Scootaloo smiled.

"Like they'll ever come back..." Diamond Tiara mumbled under her breath.

"Do you live alone, Scootaloo?" Cheerilee asked, hoping not to offend her with that question.

"My parents know Rainbow Dash, and they sometimes have her keep an eye on me, we're like sisters." Scootaloo explained the best she could and understand her living conditions.

Sweetie Belle came to the class wearing a fancy dress. "Now, I didn't make this, but it's a grown up filly dress my sister Rarity made for me. She used it from our old foal blankets growing up and I've wanted to keep it ever since and hopefully, if I have any ponies of my own, I'll hand it down to them from me and their Aunt Rarity."

"Thank you, Sweetie Belle, that's very lovely of you and your sister." Cheerilee smiled, clapping with the other students for that display.

"Who's next?" Cheerilee looked at the students with their special treasures at their desks.

"I'll go!" Diamond Tiara sounded eager now to show off her prizes to her former best friend.

"Very well, Diamond Tiara, you can go next." Cheerilee gestured for her to come to the center of the classroom.

Diamond Tiara stood proudly in front of everyone. "Classmates, Miss Cheerilee, blank flanks, best pony friend forever, Silver Spoon! Lend my your ears and attention! For I, Diamond Tiara, present to you, a filly's best friend-" Diamond Tiara whipped out her bag to show the diamonds spewing out. "A diamond dozen!"

The other students looked in surprise. They gathered to see up close. One of the girl ponies smiled and went to touch one.

"WHAT do you think you're doing!?" Diamond Tiara slapped her hoof.

"Uh, looking?" the pony sounded scared.

"NO ONE can touch these diamonds except for me and Silver Spoon!" Diamond Tiara snapped at her. She then turned with a grin, expecting to what happened in her dream to happen in reality for show and tell. "Come on, Silver Spoon, ditch those blank flanks and have a REAL friend!"

Silver Spoon didn't come.

"Silver Spoon?" Diamond Tiara kept the grin on her face, opening an eye. She then opened both eyes to see that she was staying in her desk with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who didn't seem interested in her diamond collection. "SILVER SPOON!"

"That's a mighty nice trophy, Apple Bloom." Silver Spoon smiled at the golden apple award.

"Thank ya." Apple Bloom chimed.

Diamond Tiara growled. She then grabbed one of her diamonds and threw it to hit one of the CMC, but it hit the trophy and shattered it to pieces. Everypony in the classroom gasped in fear and surprise.

"Now, pay attention to me, Silver Spoon!" Diamond Tiara demanded, proudly.

Apple Bloom's lips quivered and her eyes itched with tears. She then started to wail like a foal that her family's prized possession was now in pieces and can't be fixed.

"Diamond Tiara!" Cheerilee scolded the pink pony.

"What?" Diamond Tiara turned to her, once her name was used. The way Cheerilee just said it made her stomach turn that she was now in trouble.

"That was very rude, apologize to Apple Bloom right now!" Cheerilee demanded, looking cross with her.

Diamond Tiara bowed her head and her ears drooped. She then slowly went to the crying pony. "Sorry..." she said softly, then glared evilly. "SORRY THAT YOU'RE A BEST FRIEND STEALER!" she pounced on top of Apple Bloom to attack her.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Sweetie Belle demanded.

"Get off!" Scootaloo bit Diamond Tiara's tail to pull her off, but found herself being pulled into the cat fight.

"Girls, girls, stop!" Cheerilee came forth, making them stop. "Diamond Tiara, I am VERY disappointed in you! I want you to stay after school, I will mail your father a letter!"

"But, but, it's THEIR fault!" Diamond Tiara cried, she then saw in her heart breaking gaze that her tiara had been shattered itself. "Oh, now look at what you did, you blank flanks!"

"It's not their faults, now get off of Apple Bloom this instant!" Cheerilee barked.

"They broke my tiara!" Diamond Tiara cried that her prized possession was in pieces.

"Well, now you know how Apple Bloom feels, run along now, I'll clean up this mess. You ponies go and have recess." Cheerilee sighed at the messes.

The ponies left, Diamond Tiara went with them.

"I still want to see you after class, Diamond Tiara." Cheerilee scolded the pink pony responsible for this mess.

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee..." Diamond Tiara moped, following the others outside.

Silver Spoon looked sorrow. She then looked at her former friend, her new friends and her newly fake cutie mark on its flank so no one would be suspicious. She didn't want everypony to know it was fake just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Derpy Hooves arrived at the door, pushing the Rich-Tiara house with her nose to alarm the doorbell.

Filthy Rich came to the door. "Yes?"

Derpy looked like an excited puppy and spit up a letter for him.

"Erm, thank you..." Filthy Rich took the letter.

Derpy barked suddenly, stuck out her tongue to show an ocean of drool and looked like an eager puppy. Her tail was even wagging.

"Huh? Oh, very well." Filthy Rich handed a wad of money.

Derpy sniffed the money and turned away, pouting like a child.

"Mr. Rich, your muffins are ready!" a female voice called.

Derpy eagerly rushed to the muffin tray and ate all of them. She licked her muzzle, burped, and flew off to deliver another letter.

"Farm ponies..." Filthy Rich mumbled, then opened the letter to see it was from school concerning Diamond Tiara. "Oh, what has that filly done now?"

"Sorry about your father's trophy, Apple Bloom." Silver Spoon spoke up, walking with the other crusaders outside of the school grounds.

"It's okay," Apple Bloom sighed. "Ah know someone who can fix it though."

"Really? Who? And why are we leaving school grounds?" Silver Spoon noticed they were farther away from the school-house than intended.

"Don't worry, we'll be right back before class starts again." Scootaloo assured her.

"This pony's a genius!" Sweetie Belle added, cheerfully.

The four ponies made it to the Sparkle house, home of Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon. The Crusaders knocked on the door and stepped aside as they carried Apple Bloom's father's trophy in a bag.

Twilight opened the door and smiled. "Hello, my little ponies," she then raised an eyebrow at them. "Shouldn't you little fillies be in school?"

"We were, but something is in dire need of your attention, Twilight." Apple Bloom admitted, showing the shattered remains of the trophy.

"Oh, my, what's that?" Twilight stepped back, allowing them in and to get a closer look.

"It was my Daddy's golden apple trophy, but Diamond Tiara broke it!" Apple Bloom cried.

"She broke it? Well, I'm sure she didn't mean it..." Twilight tried to console them.

"No, she really did! Just because Silver Spoon wouldn't pay attention to her!" Sweetie Belle defended.

"Oh, that is rough," Twilight frowned, then spotted the gray pony. "I take it you're Silver Spoon?"

"Y-Yes ma'am, Miss Sparkle, your majesty, royal, pony, I love to read too!" Silver Spoon smiled nervously at the alicorn.

Twilight laughed slightly. "You don't have to kiss up to me, I love everypony."

"Can you fix Apple Bloom's trophy?" Silver Spoon asked, still sounding nervous and star struck to be in the presence of Twilight Sparkle.

"Sure I can, with the power of magic, of course." Twilight smiled, then shined out her alicorn horn. She then used her energy and magic to take the shattered pieces of the trophy and pieced them together and bonded them with magic without using any sticky stuff like glue. "There we go, good as new!"

"Thanks, Twilight!" Apple Bloom bounced, happily.

"You're very welcome, Apple Bloom, now why don't you put that somewhere safe?" Twilight suggested wisely.

Apple Bloom nodded and kept the trophy secure so it wouldn't break again.

"That was very nice of you, Princess Twilight S-S-Sparkle." Silver Spoon smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, really, and call me Twilight," the alicorn replied. "Any friends of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' are friends of mine."

"Okay, T-T-Twilight." Silver Spoon smiled, lightly.

The ponies went back to school and a while later, they got let out. Diamond Tiara had to stay behind with her father and Cheerilee however. After what felt like an eternity hearing about how bad she was in class, Diamond Tiara was so relieved to be let out and to go home to forget this dreadful day happened all because of yesterday.

"I'm very angry and disappointed in you, Diamond Tiara!" Filthy Rich scolded as he walked out with his daughter.

"I know, Daddy..." Diamond Tiara sniffled. "Can you fix my tiara?"

"I'm afraid your tiara is something money can't fix, young mare! You are grounded!"

"GROUNDED!?"

"Yes, grounded!"

"But, Daddy!"

"No, 'But Daddies'! You are grounded and that is final!"

Diamond Tiara sighed in defeat. "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

"Good my butt!" Filthy Rich snorted, showing no sympathy for his little girl.

"DADDY!" Diamond Tiara turned to him, appalled that he would say such things to and at her.

"It's called karma, sweetie, you do bad things, and bad things will happen to you!"

"Then how come those Cutie Mark Crusaders aren't being punished for the bad thing they did? They stole MY best pony friend forever!"

"Yes, but they didn't get into a fight, break a prized treasure in a classmate's family, and constantly tease their classmates' for not having their cutie marks yet!" Filthy Rich continued to scold.

Diamond Tiara sighed in defeat. She didn't like arguing with her father, it was horrifying and made her feel shrunken. Maybe it's why she picked on the other ponies in school, especially Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom. But now, Silver Spoon was gone with them.

"Go to your room now and go straight to sleep, no dessert and you're cleaning the entire house tomorrow!" Filthy Rich opened the front door.

Diamond Tiara sniffled and went to her room as told.

Filthy Rich kept his stern face, but then frowned a little in sorrow. "Oh, I wonder if I was too hard on her..."

"You okay, sir?" Octavia came up to her boss.

"Oh, it's just hard raising a child alone, especially a little filly, you know... I always thought if I spoiled her, she would be alright, but it made her rotten."

"It usually does, Mr. Rich. I'm going to my home for the night, okay?"

"Okay, Ms. Octavia, and I'm sorry you missed two days worth of lessons, umm... For your trouble." Filthy Rich placed two gold pieces in her hoof.

Octavia took the money and walked out without another word.

"Good night, Ms. Octavia." Filthy Rich told her.

"Good night, Mr. Rich." Octavia said, then shut the door behind her.

Filthy Rich sighed and he went to his big bedroom alone. He sat in the bed and lied down, pulling the covers over himself to make himself comfortable. He looked at the empty bed side and turned over in his sleep, turning out the light.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Diamond Tiara moaned into her pillow, not sleeping. "Why do the bad things must happen to me? It's those... those... Stupid Mark Crusaders! If it wasn't for them, I'd have Silver Spoon ALL to myself, I'd have ALL her attention, and we'd grow up together and be best pony friends for LIFE!" she punched her pillow. "That-That-That Apple Bum! A-A-And, Scootalooser, and worst of all, that Stupid Belle! If it wasn't for them, I'd still have Silver Spoon and rule the school!"Diamond Tiara growled, climbing out her bed and looked out the window.

She saw beyond from her backyard and looked distantly to see the other ponies in their homes. Sweetie Belle hugged Rarity and they went inside for the chilly evening. Apple Bloom was with her older siblings and grandmother, sharing a family dinner. Scootaloo rolled up to an empty house on her scooter, unlocked the door and went in.

"Wait a minute! Scootaloo doesn't have a legal guardian!" Diamond Tiara realized, remembering that Scootaloo's parents lived outside of Ponyville. She then smirked and sneaked around her house to file a complaint in Ponyville.

Scootaloo made up her bed after Rainbow Dash made her some dinner.

"Thanks for coming, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo called as she jumped into her bed.

"No problem, Scoots, see ya later!" Rainbow Dash called back, then dashed off into flight to get home herself.

Scootaloo smiled at her sister figure and went to sleep. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door. Scootaloo felt worried about answering the door, being a pony alone at night, but then again, she was always a pony alone at night. She answered the door and saw two gruff looking ponies with black suits, white shirts and black ties and sunglasses.

"Uh, can I help you, sirs?" Scootaloo stepped back, nervously.

"Are you Scootaloo?" one of the stallions asked.

"Erm, yes?" Scootaloo replied, shakily.

"We're from Pony Foster Care, you're coming with us," the other one said. "You have no parents, we're going to put you in a proper home."

"What? No! I have parents! They're just on vacation!" Scootaloo defended.

"Sure they are, kid, come with us." the unicorn stallion lifted her up with his magic and carried her off.

"Hey! Let me go!" Scootaloo cried to be put down and back home where she rightfully belongs.

"Where to next?" the unicorn stallion queried.

"The Apple house." the Earth stallion answered.

The Apple house was quiet. Granny Smith answered the door and seemed to be blinded by who was at the door.

"Oh, my darling son and his beautiful wife, you're back!" Granny Smith marveled.

"No ma'am, we're from Pony Social Services, we're here to take your grandchildren away to a proper foster home." the unicorn told her.

"My boy, your voice has changed, are you in puberty again like Big Macintosh?" Granny Smith sounded confused.

"We're coming in." the Earth stallion walked in to locate the three possibly orphaned Apple ponies. "Big Macintosh?"

The stallion of the house opened his bedroom door. "Eeyup?"

"You're coming with us to a foster home, don't resist, your home is unfit, come with us now." the Earth stallion demanded.

"Eeenope!" Big Macintosh slammed his door.

"He's resisting, get him before he escapes!" the Earth stallion told the unicorn.

The unicorn nodded and captured Big Macintosh.

"What in tarnation is goin' on out here?" Apple Jack wandered out of her bedroom and recognized the foster home ponies.

"Apple Jack, we're taking you, your brother, and your sister to a better home, come with us." the unicorn demanded, having captured Apple Bloom.

"Aw, heck naw!" Apple Jack tried to escape. She dodged them quick and was stealthy like she were on Apple Acres farm chasing the chickens. She laughed as she escaped them, but was grabbed by the unicorn's horn powers. "Aw, dang."

The foster care system then went to the Belle house.

"Hey, you let go of my foal sister this instant!" Rarity demanded.

"Sorry, ma'am, but your sister has poor living conditions." the unicorn said, taking Sweetie away.

"Says who?" the white pony demanded. She then made a cringing face as a letter was presented to her face.

"Says Filthy Rich, your sister now belongs in our custody and will be adopted, good night." the Earth stallion told her, then walked off with Sweetie.

"RARITY!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity chased after them, only to be lost in the dust as they were too far away to catch up to. Rarity then found herself crying of the loss of her only sibling. "Sweetie Belle... Who could have done this?"

Diamond Tiara watched the whole thing from her bedroom window. "Now, that's karma! Let's see Silver Spoon have her attention stolen by those blank flanks now!" She then went to sleep and found herself peacefully sleeping now that the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Ponyville were no more.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in school, Cheerilee bared a grim look on her face as she came to the remaining students in her class. She noted that Silver Spoon looked severally depressed that her new friends were gone and she didn't know where they were. They were even going to go get milkshakes after school and do their homework at Sweetie Belle's place today.

"Class, I have some sad, urgent news," Cheerilee frowned before them. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo will not be in class today."

"Are they sick?" Twist raised her hand.

Cheerilee frowned. "No, Twist, they aren't."

"Were they kidnapped by aliens and their brains are going to be eaten by zombies in Outer Space?" Snips asked.

"No Snips, the girls haven't been kidnapped by aliens and their brains are going to be eaten by zombies in outer space." Cheerliee replied, sounding annoyed by that question, slightly.

Snails looked at his friend, then raised his own hoof.

"Discord didn't kidnap them either." Cheeriliee said before he could ask a question.

Snails lowered his hoof suddenly.

"They have been sentenced to Foster Care." Cheerilee told them finally.

Diamond Tiara giggled evilly under her breath. Silver Spoon overheard it and turned with a harsh glare at her former best pony friend for life.

"Oh, I mean, what a tragedy! I'll surely miss them and their cutie mark earning ways!" Diamond Tiara falsely cried, slumping in her desk in false drama and despair.

Silver Spoon hardened her gaze at the spoiled filly.

"Now, let's just try to carry on with class, shall we?" Cheerilee said, turning to the desk and tried her best to teach without the three foals who lit up her life like no student had before in school.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Silver Spoon whispered across from her desk, to Apple Bloom's empty desk, to Diamond Tiara's desk.

Diamond Tiara turned to her. She was guilty enough for the harsh words to sting her, no matter how silent they were compared to Cheerilee's lectures. "I told you, it's the blank flanks' faults! This is their karma!"

"Diamond Tiara, please keep it down." Cheerilee scolded, then continued to write on her board and discuss the lesson while the good ponies took notes.

Diamond Tiara glared at her teacher for not scolding Silver Spoon.

"Have you no conscience or soul, Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon continued to whisper.

"IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, SILVER SPOON!" Diamond Tiara raised her voice.

"Diamond Tiara!" Cheerilee turned sharply toward the pink earth pony.

"Silver Spoon started it!" Diamond Tiara whined.

"Started what?" Cheerilee and Silver Spoon asked.

"Don't give me that, you've been whisperin' mean things to your best pony friend forever!" Diamond Tiara defended.

"I haven't been whispering to you, Diamond Tiara!" Silver Spoon defended herself.

"Yes, you have!"

"That's enough, don't make me mail your father again!" Cheerilee scolded. "Silver Spoon hasn't said one thing since class started! Obviously, it's your guilty conscience for wrecking Apple Bloom's trophy! Now keep your voice down and let me continue with the lesson!" she turned back.

Diamond Tiara sat at her desk. She then turned to Silver Spoon who looked lost at her desk, trying very hard to focus on the lesson. She then heard more taunting from Silver Spoon and turned to her to see that her mouth wasn't actually moving. Silver Spoon really hadn't been talking to her. Her guilty conscience was talking to her and was taking the form of a voice she felt most comfortable with, the voice of Silver Spoon.

Outside, the other ponies did their best to play together at recess. Diamond Tiara sat at her table alone, pondering what could happen next in her thrilling adventure story that is her life just for Silver Spoon's attention. "Maybe that was too far of me... What do I care? It's not like anypony's gonna find out that I forged letters of my father to send those blank flanks to an orphanage!"

"You mailed Pony Foster Care?" Silver Spoon happened to overhear that as she came by.

"Uhh... No?" Diamond Tiara tried to sound innocent.

Silver Spoon snorted at her. "I can't believe you would sink that low... Were you born without a brain and a heart, Diamond Twat?"

The pink pony felt her stomach be mentally sliced and her heart mentally punched. "What did you call me?"

"Diamond Twat!" Silver Spoon repeated, looking aggressive. She then looked down and saw a letter DT wrote last night in feminine cursive and dotted I's with diamonds on them. Silver Spoon took the letter and showed it in her ex-friend's face. "I can't believe you thought you'd get away with that!"

"I did, didn't I? What're you gonna do? Tell everypony?"

"No, I'm not, but YOU are!"

"What!?"

"Come on, you're going to everypony and tell them the real reason why the Cutie Mark Crusaders are in a foster home!"

"You can't make me!"

Silver Spoon growled, tackled Diamond Tiara and started to drag her around Ponyville.

"You're pretty strong, Silver Spoon... I wonder why your cutie mark isn't a pair of muscles or somethin' strong and sexy like that?" Diamond Tiara wondered as she was being dragged.

"Flattery won't get ya everywhere, we're telling your daddy 'bout this first!"

"What about school?"

"Oh, like YOU care about school! You're not getting out of this one, Diamond Tiara, not even your daddy's lawyer or any amount of money will get you out of this mess!"

"Silver Spoon, you're kinda hurting me..."

"Good!"

The two fillies made it to Rich mansion as Filthy Rich was about to leave.

"Girls, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" the brown stallion asked his daughter and her friend.

"Diamond Tiara has something to say to you!" Silver Spoon painfully shoved Diamond Tiara to her father's hooves.

"F-F-Father..." Diamond Tiara looked up, fearfully.

"Daughter?" Rich looked down at her.

"W-W-Well, ya see..." Diamond Tiara swallowed hard with tears streaming down her face. "I sent the Cutie Mark Crusaders to an orphanage! I was just tired of them stealing my friend from me and I can't stand 'em, Daddy! I'm very, very sorry!"

"Are you?" Silver Spoon raised an eyebrow, baring a cold expression with no sympathy.

Diamond Tiara looked back at her with a sour face, then looked back at her father.

"I'm afraid not even an apology can fix this, I'm very, very disappointed in you, Diamond Tiara, I was going to give you this for cleaning the house before you went to school, but..." Filthy Rich shoved a brand new, bigger and better tiara in the trash, breaking it into pieces to allow a maid to take it away.

Diamond Tiara gasped and frowned with her eyes widening.

"Now, run along, we'll talk about this when you get home, after that, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." Filthy Rich slammed the door on his daughter.

Diamond Tiara sniffled and walked with Silver Spoon. "I'm glad that's over..."

"Over? It ain't over! We still gotta go to the Apple house and Rarity's!" Silver Spoon sounded colder than Diamond Tiara's teasing to other ponies.

"Silver Spoon..."

"Look, I wanted to be your friend, but my new friends made me realize what real friends are like and what they do, now quit dawdling!"

The two fillies then went to apologize to everypony for sending away Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle. How long would this painful day take for Diamond Tiara?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a pony OC in this chapter owned by myself and a friend of mine. She came up with the name and design, I came up with the personality, she does not have an account here though, but deserves credit. Everypony else is Lauren Faust.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked out of the last house. Diamond Tiara was exhausted from being kind, generous and honest with everypony in Ponyville.

"I think that's everypony." Silver Spoon spoke up during their long journey.

Diamond Tiara panted, falling flat on her stomach. "Finally! Can we go home now? I could use a strawberry sundae!"

"We're not done yet, Diamond Tiara!"

"What!?"

"We're not done yet, DT, we have to go to Ponyville Foster Care and get back the Cutie Mark Crusaders to bring them back home and school."

"Do we have to?"

"Oh, hush, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here right now!"

Diamond Tiara murmured to herself, then followed Silver Spoon to the foster home. "Silver Spoon, I gotta know. Why are you defending those blank flanks all the sudden?"

"Cuz I'm tired of your bucking attitude!" Silver Spoon scolded, not caring that she spoke in foul profanity for her age.

"Silver Spoon!"

"Plus, I can relate to 'em!"

"Y-You can? How? You got a cutie mark just like me! We got ours a day apart before Miss Cheerilee's lesson on 'em!"

Silver Spoon faced her. "Not really, Diamond Tiara."

"Huh?"

Silver Spoon looked at her misguided friend. The glasses wearing filly then looked around and found a puddle of water. She then smirked and jumped right in it, splashing Diamond Tiara, either by accident or on purpose.

"Silver Spoon!" Diamond Tiara spat out the water and snorted. She then looked in surprise to see that Silver Spoon's coat was bare and the silver spoon cutie mark on her best friend's flank was smearing off. "Silver Spoon! Your cutie mark's going away!"

"I know it is, that's cuz it's a fake cutie mark!" Silver Spoon admitted, feeling pain for keeping it hidden from her for so long. "Don't ya remember that day?"

Flashback: Nine months earlier

Silver Spoon was in her bedroom, writing in her diary. Suddenly a knock came at the door and her mother came with a letter.

"This came for you, sweetie, it's from that filly Diamond Tiara in your class!" Mrs. Spoon smiled, then went back, shutting the door behind her.

Silver Spoon seemed to brighten up that Diamond Tiara was noticing her. She then opened up the letter.

"Dear Silver Fork or whatever,

I just thought you, like the other ponies would like to know that I just got my cutie mark. Isn't it just precious on this sweet piece of flank? I'm mailing this to everypony in class, whoever has their cutie mark right after me and I see it first thing tomorrow will become my official best pony friend for life!

Hugs and Kisses, Diamond Tiara."

Silver Spoon felt hurt that Diamond Tiara didn't remember her name, but felt very special that she had a chance to become friends with the filly. Silver Spoon tried to do all she could around the house to find her super, special talent. She tried everything, but nothing fit her. She baked with her mother, she did chores around the house, she read every possible book in her shelf, but still nothing.

She then looked through a magazine and saw an ad on how to make your own artificial fake cutie mark like a fake tattoo. Silver Spoon then looked at what she could that would suit her and saw a prized spoon in her mother's silverware drawer. She then found it very special and copied the design exactly on her flank and grinned brightly.

The next day, Silver Spoon met with Diamond Tiara. Silver Spoon had asked her mother to braid her mane specially and for a great necklace to impress the richest pony in all of Ponyville.

"Hey, are you Silver Fork?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Silver Spoon," the gray pony corrected and showed her non blank flank. "Check this out!"

"Wow, that spoon's awesome! What's your talent have to do with that?"

"Oh, uh... It's part of my family's cutie mark history, like that Apple family has apple cutie marks!"

Diamond Tiara laughed. "My Daddy may be their best customer, but that Apple family's a bunch of losers! Well, a deal's a deal, you are officially my best pony friend for life!"

Silver Spoon smiled proudly.

"Hey, are you guys gonna play a game?" Twist walked up, smiling innocently.

"Let me see your flank." Diamond Tiara demanded.

Twist looked sheepish and showed her flank was blank.

"That flank is... blank!" Silver Spoon remarked.

"Blank flank! Hey, I like the sound of that! Peppermint is a blank flank!" Diamond Tiara laughed.

Silver Spoon found that mean, but she laughed with Diamond Tiara for her newfound reputation. The pony girls then walked off together.

"Silver Spoon, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful best pony friendship." Diamond Tiara smiled up at her new friend.

"I concur, Diamond Tiara." Silver Spoon agreed.

"Oh, we need to work on the way you talk, it's so not cool! You should talk like a valley filly, like totally!"

"Uh, okay, I mean, uh... Totally!"

"That's better!"

The fillies laughed and walked away together.

End of Flashback: Present Day

"I can't believe I changed myself just for you!" Silver Spoon said in present day, walking off. "Now come on, let's save those ponies!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were in Ponyville Foster Care for Young Mares. It looked more like a prison than a foster home for parent-less foals. Scootaloo looked very miserable, Sweetie Belle looked like she was about to cry, and Apple Bloom stared out the window like she wanted her long-lost parents to come find her right where she was and take her away from all of this or be some sort of bad dream.

"Please, please, come back for me..." Apple Bloom whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Apple Bloom, who are you talking to?" Sweetie Belle asked, coming out of her trance.

"My Ma and Daddy," Apple Bloom turned to them. "Ah always talk to 'em whenever I feel blue. Ah always dream that they would come back for me, Apple Jack, and Big Macintosh. Ah love livin' with Granny Smith, but Ah really miss my folks."

"Aw, what's the point, it's not like they'll ever come back for ya after they promise they would!?" Scootaloo sounded touchy about the subject of parents.

"Scootaloo, your parents are coming back for you." Sweetie Belle defended.

"No, they're not, my parents don't jack sugar about me!"

"But Rainbow Dash looks after you, they asked her to."

"I think Rainbow Dash just made that up, if anypony belongs here, it's me! Apple Bloom, you got your granny, Sweetie Belle, you got your sister and folks! I got nopony to take me home!"

A light yellow mare came in with pink and blue mane with tiny round glasses on her snout with a purple suit around her coat. Her cutie mark appeared to be a halo with wings.

"Are you fillies alright in your new home?" the mare asked.

"Yes, Ms. Safe Haven." the Cutie Mark Crusaders said together.

"Well, I'm pleased to say that you're all not staying here long, someone has come to adopt three little fillies!" Safe Heaven smiled at the not orphaned ponies.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other, feeling happy and victorious. They then rushed out the front lobby and stopped with each other as they saw an evilly green-eyed black pony who looked evil to them, but Safe Haven didn't seem to notice the threats.

"Girls, this is Mrs. Chris Alice, she wishes to adopt the three of you." Safe Haven introduced.

"Come with me, children, you're going home with ME." Mrs. Chris Alice stepped closely to them, making them shiver.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" a male voice called.

Everypony turned to see Filthy Rich had come.

"I'm sorry sir, but these fillies belong to Mrs. Chris Alice now." Safe Haven told him. "Besides, didn't you want them here in the first place?"

"Yes, but I can explain that..." Filthy Rich came forth as the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked very happy to see him come to their rescue. Even if he was the father of the worst filly in the world.

A while later, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara finally made it to the foster home. They walked in and came to the desk.

"Do you two want to be adopted?" Safe Haven asked them with friendly smiles.

"No, we're here for Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo." Silver Spoon replied.

Safe Haven's smile disappeared and she slowly shut her eyes. "I'm sorry... Those three were just adopted..."

Silver Spoon looked very disappointed and dropped her face and her ears drooped. She then looked back at Diamond Tiara as she went out. "Well, I hope you're happy. I hope you got what you wanted!"

Diamond Tiara looked sick to her stomach in guilt. She then bowed her head and went her way home. This was all her fault, not the Cutie Mark Crusaders's. She realized that now. What will her father say to her now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to MLP G3 Scootaloo and Cheerilee were sisters, that's a little easter egg in this chapter

Diamond Tiara hung her head and came inside to see her father by the fireplace, smoking his pipe. She didn't even bother talk to him. Every time she did now, he would just scold her and crush her inside. Didn't anypony realize that even a heartless, cruel earth princess had feelings? Diamond Tiara relocated on her life, all she did was make fun of the Cutie Mark Crusaders for not having their cutie marks yet, they would get them soon, why did she constantly make fun of them for it?

"Diamond Tiara?" Filthy Rich spotted his daughter.

Diamond Tiara didn't speak to him. She just carried herself to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She knew if she talked with her father, the only thing it would bring would be trouble and pain. She pounced into her bed and started to cry her eyes out, feeling that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were gone forever and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Wow, I never saw Diamond Tiara cry before."

"Ah know, it's weird!"

"It's like... She has feelings or something..."

"Stop haunting me, guilty conscience!" Diamond Tiara whipped her head up in angered sadness. Her eyebrows angry over her tear soaked eyes and she punched her pillow.

"Guilty conscience? What's she talking about?"

"Maybe she has a soul..."

Diamond Tiara turned, sniffled and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders were really there and not just a figment of her guilty imagination. She was almost the image of King Coltius in William Shakemare's Hambone, only she sent away her worst enemies and didn't try to murder her brother and nephew all in one big sick, twisted project for royalty.

"Sweetie Belle? Apple Bloom? Scootaloo?" Diamond Tiara got off her bed and spotted them, her tears still dripping from the sides of her face.

"Wow, you know our names, that's an accomplishment." Scootaloo remarked, looking dull to be in Diamond Tiara's bedroom.

"I heard you guys got adopted." the filly dismissed the Pegasus pony's snarky nature, and still seemed focused on the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"We were, only your daddy won the auction between himself and Mrs. Chris Alice." Sweetie Belle explained.

"Auction?" Diamond Tiara tilted her head.

"Yeah, your pa is a lot more nicer and a better pony citizen than you are, Diamond Tiara!" Apple Bloom added, sounding scorned.

"Well, excuse me!" Diamond Tiara flipped her mane, looking irked with them than happy to see them now. "I was just sick and tired of you guys stealing my best pony friend forever! Silver Spoon was just like me, we do everything together, then you guys come along, and she doesn't even have a cutie mark, she's a blank flank just like you!"

"That is enough, Diamond Tiara!" Filthy Rich had come in and witnessed the act behind the door and shut it behind him. "I'm taking the fillies home, I'm not going to make you apologize for your wrong doing, I'll do it for you, I just want you to know that I am VERY disappointed in you!"

Diamond Tiara hung her head in shame.

Filthy Rich came to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Come on, fillies, I'll take you home. I'm sure everypony will be glad to have you back."

"Thanks, Mr. Rich!" the ponies cheered together.

Filthy Rich smiled at them. He envied that the families had three cheerful and sweet ponies to keep them. Even Scootaloo looked well-behaved compared to Diamond Tiara. He lashed one last death glare at his daughter, then walked with the fillies to take them to their rightful homes.

"Welcome home, it's so good to have my little grandpony back!" Granny Smith cheered once Apple Bloom was brought back home.

"You're very welcome, Granny Smith," Filthy Rich smiled at her. "And this is for your trouble." he handed her a bag of gold coins.

"Oooh! Fancy, schmancy, huh? Thank you, Stinky Money!"

"Uh, Filthy Rich."

"My bad!"

Apple Bloom giggled and rushed inside her home to be with her brother and sister and ever-loving granny.

Filthy Rich smiled, then went to take Sweetie Belle home.

"Oh, I'm ever-so thankful that you have brought back my little sister," Rarity beamed. "Sweetie Belle, how would you like to have some ice cream for a late dinner?"

"Thanks, Rarity, but I'm really tired, how about ice cream for breakfast?" Sweetie Belle grinned, innocently.

"I'll see what I can do," Rarity laughed, rushing her to bed. "Thank you, Filthy Rich. I guess you're best pony in my book."

"Thank you, Miss Rarity, and here, for your trouble." Filthy Rich handed a bag of gold coins.

"Oh, thank you so much! Good night, now." Rarity smiled politely.

Filthy Rich smiled.

Now it was time to take Scootaloo home.

"So, Scootaloo, will your parents be at the house?" Filthy Rich asked.

"Nah, they're still not home," Scootaloo said, glancing at the ground as she followed him. "They're just away."

"Scootaloo, forgive me for asking, but do you have any parents? I had never seen them. According to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, you brought Rainbow Dash for your Family Appreciation Day project and they've been gone for so long."

"Well, Mr. Rich, you see," Scootaloo looked into his eyes. "My pop has gone around the world to protect us from bad ponies from his past. He had gone on so many adventures, that he made some enemies along the way, and they could hurt me, my mother, and my sister, though she seems to be doing fine so far."

"Wait, you really do have a sister?" Filthy Rich wondered.

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee is actually my sister, that's how I got into school after my parents left home," Scootaloo explained. "Don't tell anypony else I said that though, we like to keep it secret."

"Oh, then where is your mother?"

"Don't tell anypony this either, but my mother is in Canterlot being a royal guard. They don't let mares in, so my mother pretended to be a stallion in order to join and provide for us once they both come home to see me. I still see them on Christmas. They sometimes come for my birthday and Hearts & Hooves Day, but not often."

"Wow, Scootaloo, you must be so proud. They know Rainbow Dash?"

"My parents and Rainbow Dash's parents are old friends, so they usually got Rainbow Dash to come over and check up on me like a sister since Cheerilee is busy with her own life. I'm okay though."

Filthy Rich smiled at her again. "You're a very noble and special Pegasus, Scootaloo."

"I know," Scootaloo smiled proudly, then they came up to her house. "Well, I better get going."

"Here, Scootaloo, for your trouble." Filthy Rich handed the gold coins like he did with Granny Smith and Rarity.

"Oh, Mr. Rich, I couldn't..."

"Please, for the sake of your well-being and your parents."

"Well... Okay... Thank you, sir. Good night."

"Good night, Scootaloo, take very good care."

Scootaloo smiled at him, took the gold and went inside her home to sleep. Filthy Rich smiled back, then went his way home. And with that, it was a peaceful Ponyville night in comparison to last night.


	7. Chapter 7

Filthy Rich came home to tend to his daughter. He heaved a sharp sigh after what felt like the hardest evening of his life. He felt great that he did good, even if it was for his little filly's wrong doing. He then went upstairs to check up on the little filly.

"Okay, Diamond Tiara, you wanna tell Daddy why you're being even more spoiled than usual?" Filthy Rich asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Diamond Tiara muffingly cried through her pillow. She then sniffled and set herself up after crying her crystal blue eyes out. The pony kept crying and wiped her tears. "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle stole my best pony friend forever!"

"Well, I know you're upset about that, but you need to grow up and accept-"

"Daddy, Silver Spoon was my only friend!"

Filthy Rich's eyes widened, then he glanced at her. "That can't be true, Diamond Tiara. You have loads of other friends. What about that Snooty Shine, kid? Money Gummy? Not to mention, Richie Pony."

"Daddy, those are ponies that are children of your friends," Diamond Tiara snorted. "They only played with me cuz you paid them."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, Daddy, just admit it!"

Filthy Rich hardened his gaze at her. "Alright, it is true! You should count yourself lucky you got to have any friends because you don't know how to be one!"

"I know how to be a friend! Friends are people who stand by your side, they do whatever you tell them to, they always have your back, and they don't dump you for three poor, orphaned, and miscreant fillies!"

"That's NOT what friends do, Diamond Tiara! Yes, friends stand by your side, but you also be kind to one another, you don't make fun of each other, and especially fellow classmates just to make the both of you look good. Do you think Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo would want to be your friends after they get their cutie marks after what you did to them?"

"Why would I wanna be friends with a bunch of blank flanks?"

"They won't be blank flanks for long, Diamond Tiara, they'll earn their marks and be like the rest of you students in Miss Cheerilee's classroom!"

Diamond Tiara felt stung suddenly. "Huh, I guess you're right, Daddy... I was too busy making fun of them all the time that I didn't think of what would happen after they get their cutie marks."

"You see what your selfishness does to you, Diamond Tiara? Just look at yourself." the pink earth pony's dirty brown father, shoved a mirror in her face. "Look!"

Diamond Tiara looked at her reflecting, seeing the hateful, spoiled gaze she usually gave someone. Diamond Tiara looked frightened of her own reflection and slapped the mirror down, making it hit on the floor. "What's happened to me?"

"You've become downright spoiled, rotten, and hideous! Sometimes I wish you weren't my daughter!"

That stung even more. "Daddy! You said you loved me no matter what!"

"I love you to bits, but your spoiled nature makes it feel impossible! When your mother left, she told me that I need to strengthen up and grow a backbone against you!"

"What? Mommy left because of me?"

"Yes, ever since you got that cutie mark, you've been nothing but a little brat! That's why your mother left Ponyville, because she thought I was showering you too much with gifts instead of disciplining you! I might as well break down this whole room and make you sleep in a stable like one of the maid or butler ponies!"

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy..." Diamond Tiara sniffled.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to those blank flanks and Silver Spoon tomorrow at school, I don't care when you do it, but I don't want to be told about your bad behavior, young mare. Good night, now." Filthy Rich left, slamming the door.

Diamond Tiara's eyes wetted, watching him leave. She then looked out the window as the night felt eternal, wondering what to do tomorrow as she would get a chance to apologize or have her guilty conscience, worst enemies, ex-best pony friend forever, and classmates turning on her. She looked at her cutie mark, winced and squeezed her eyes shut as tears streamed down the sides of her face and she cried herself to sleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys, guys!" Silver Spoon happily trotted to the school grounds before class started. "Guys, you'll never believe this!" she jumped, looking very eager and high-spirited.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders watched her happily bounce about. They wondered what was going on with her and hoped she was feeling okay. They had never seen Silver Spoon so cheerful. Whether mocking them along with Diamond Tiara or just being her old self.

"What's up, Silver Spoon?" Scootaloo asked.

"Did y'all get a cutie mark?" Apple Bloom asked, highly assuming that was why she was so cheerful.

Silver Spoon pulled a face. "Well, no... But! I got something even better!"

"Two cutie marks?" Sweetie Belle asked, feeling eager for her new best friend.

Silver Spoon shook her head, then reached into her saddle bag taking out three colorful pieces of paper. The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked down at the paper and saw that they were invitations.

"Wow, invitations for us?" Sweetie Belle asked happily.

"That's mighty sweet of ya." Apple Bloom chirped.

"What're they for?" Scootaloo added.

"Mom said I could have a sleepover of my own since I've been a really good filly lately and I'd like you guys to come." Silver Spoon told them with a smile. "You can come over this Friday night, right?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked happy at her, but at each other, shyly.

"We just have to ask first," Sweetie Belle answered for them. "We'd love to come, of course, but we should really ask our parents if we can go or not."

"Oh, okay, I hope they let you, I never had a slumber party before of my own, I'm a little nervous." Silver Spoon admitted.

Apple Bloom put a hoof around her. "Don't worry, Ah'm sure if you throw the party it'll be just fine."

"Yeah, Silver Spoon, you've been the bestest friend lately." Scootaloo agreed.

Silver Spoon smiled sheepishly. Suddenly the school bell rang and they all decided to head inside. Diamond Tiara came to school late and followed them. Silver Spoon handed out more invitations to her party, but she had yet come to Diamond Tiara to give her an invitation.

"Silver Spoon, where's my invitation?" Diamond Tiara demanded.

Silver Spoon looked at her. "I don't know if you deserve one, Diamond Tiara. You invited the class to your Cute-cenera once, but it was cutie mark optional. I don't wanna be unfair to the class."

Diamond Tiara looked at her, then suddenly raised her hoof. "Miss Cheerilee! Miss Cheerilee! Silver Spoon isn't giving me an invitation to her slumber party!"

Cheerilee merely glanced at Diamond Tiara. Unsure whether to be sympathetic or just ignore her bad seed of a student. She then went back to grading homework papers.

"Miss Cheerilee! How dare you ignore me!" Diamond Tiara slammed her hooves on her desk.

Cheerilee kept ignoring her.

Diamond Tiara growled. She then heard her father's voice echo in her head. This time she knew it was her conscious and not him watching her or vice versa. She had to show she really earned friends and deserves them. She then cleared her throat and put on a warm smile.

"Silver Spoon, it's okay if you don't invite me, I understand if you're busy, I'll just be at home counting my allowance, no big deal. Maybe you and I could get an ice cream later?" Diamond Tiara shrugged with the best charming smile she could offer.

Silver Spoon glanced at her, then happily gave an invitation to Twist. "Hope you can make it!"

"I hope so too!" Twist took it happily.

Silver Spoon smiled, then walked along. She was suddenly yanked by her tail.

"I will not be ignored, Silver Spoon..." Diamond Tiara nearly scowled.

"Diamond Tiara, let me go!"

"Not until you accept my apology!"

"What apology? You're just selfish and bitter. This is what we call Karma. Now, let go of my tail!"

"Diamond Tiara, let go of Silver Spoon's tail or I'm writing a letter to your father!" Cheerilee scolded.

Diamond Tiara sighed heavily and let go of the gray pony. She kept scowling as she passed out slumber party invitations to some other ponies and excluded her. Silver Spoon finished and sat down to allow Cheerilee to get on with class. There was going to be a test, but due to the bad nature of Diamond Tiara sending the Cutie Mark Crusaders to foster care just out of sheer rage. She decided that everyone should read their books quietly and then it'll be time for lunch and recess. Diamond Tiara kept watching Silver Spoon when she was supposed to be reading. She then tapped Apple Bloom's shoulder suddenly and kept her eyes focused to make sure Cheerilee wouldn't catch her for not paying attention to her studies.

"Stop it." Apple Bloom whispered to Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara took out a piece of paper in her mouth. "Pass the note!" she whispered sharply.

Apple Bloom took it and glanced at Silver Spoon who had a smile on her face as she read. She was indeed a bookworm. Or in this case, book pony. She didn't know about the note passing and just kept her eyes focused on the future of her horse-hood. Apple Bloom then put the paper in front of her, making her stop reading.

"Wha?" Silver Spoon glanced at the note, taking her eyes off the written pages. She read the note to herself like in her studying. "'Silver Spoon, please invite me to your party. I'll do anything. -DT'." Silver Spoon then glanced at Diamond Tiara who grinned and waved friendly.

Silver Spoon rolled her eyes and wrote up a new note. She then gave it to Apple Bloom. "Pass it to Diamond Tiara." she whispered gently.

The filly sighed and passed another note. She hated being the one to pass notes because it might get her in more trouble than those fillies. She was blamed for their notes the last time back when they became best pony friends forever. What a dreadful school day. Diamond Tiara was about to write a reply, then Cheerilee came straight to her desk.

"Passing notes, Diamond Tiara?"

"Uh, no!"

"Diamond Tiara..."

The pink filly sighed and looked down in shame. "Yes, Miss Cheerilee..."

"I can't believe you little ponies would pass notes like this, you can just wait until after class," Cheerilee confiscated the note. "I don't know what's going on, but Diamond Tiara, please. It hurts your father and myself more than it hurts you when you get in trouble. All of this childish mess because of jealousy. Your mother would be so ashamed."

"She really is..." Diamond Tiara's stomach stung once she brought up Sapphire Tiara who now lives far, far away.

"Now, keep your eyes focused on your text book, you all can talk at lunch." Cheerilee said, and that was final.

Diamond Tiara sighed and read her book. She never did like reading. She just hoped the time would go by if she kept pretending to read.

The bell rang and finally, it was lunch. Silver Spoon sat with the Cutie Mark Crusaders like she usually did now. Diamond Tiara passed by, carrying her lunch sack. She glanced at her ex-friend with the blank flanks and kept walking along. This wasn't going to be easy trying to prove herself worthy to be invited to Silver Spoon's party. After a good chunk of the lunch period, Silver Spoon finally came up to Diamond Tiara.

"Change your mind about not inviting me?" Diamond Tiara asked slyly, biting into the expensive sandwich her favorite maid packed for her.

Silver Spoon resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, sort of... Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and I had an agreement. You can come to the party..."

"Oh, YES!" Diamond Tiara sky-rocketed up higher than an average Earth pony without Pegasus wings could. She then rushed back down and hugged Silver Spoon tightly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I knew you'd forgive me!"

"Whoa!" Silver Spoon backed up. "Hold your people, Diamond Tiara. I'm inviting you, yes, but you can't have an invitation."

"WHAT!?"

"You have to prove to me you can be a good friend. I want the friend I thought you were. I want you to be a real friend like the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Are you kidding me!? I'd never do that, I-" Diamond Tiara stopped as Silver Spoon looked as though she were going to walk away and forget about even giving Diamond Tiara an invitation all together. "I-I mean, give me a chance, I'll show you I can be a real friend, Silver Spoon!"

"You got until Friday." Silver Spoon reminded her, then went back to her real friends.

"Friday... I can do that... Right?" Diamond Tiara said to herself, trying to motivate herself into being a good filly and not a spoiled, obnoxious brat.

The remaining days changed for Diamond Tiara. She became a better student and listened to all of her lessons and not imagined that Miss Cheerilee was talking about some cute horse shoes on sale and actually listened about Ponyville's history, some science lectures, and really brought her grades up. She was even a lot nicer to Twist getting her name right.

Silver Spoon studied Diamond Tiara over the course and made sure Diamond Tiara was actually being nice and not just faking. She actually seemed to have meant some nice things she was saying to their fellow students. She even brought Miss Cheerilee an apple which surprised her to not be from Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara surprised her father and the butlers and maids by doing chores and earning what the poor pony's usually got for doing such dirty work; an allowance.

Silver Spoon got very impressed by the results. She asked Diamond Tiara to become a real friend and she did. Friday finally came for school and Diamond Tiara helped a pony struggling to get the door and opened it for him.

"Thanks, Diamond Tiara!" the pony said on his way inside the classroom.

"You're welcome, Willy Nilly!" Diamond Tiara smiled properly and her eyes twinkled at him. "Let me know next time when you need help with your math homework!"

"Well, Diamond Tiara, I'm impressed," Silver Spoon stepped next to her ex-best friend with a smile. "It seems as though you became a brand new pony!"

"I know, I feel like a million bucks! Though, I probably was born that way with Daddy bein' rich and all."

"You're not bragging, are you?"

"Oh, no, I'm joking!"

Both ponies laughed.

"I guess you want an invitation to my slumber party then tonight?" Silver Spoon asked, surprised that she was begging for that ever since she first heard about it.

"Oh, gosh, your party, I almost forgot!" Diamond Tiara gasped, then smiled. "Congratulations on your first slumber party, Silver Spoon."

"Why, thank you, my mother is going out tonight, so I'm having a special guest over to help with the party. Don't worry, she's not a foalsitter, she'll be just fine with us."

"Oh, nice. So, may I please have an invitation?"

Silver Spoon was amazed that Diamond Tiara used those kinds of words in a sentence without kissing up to a mare or stallion to get what she wanted. She was about to answer, then she looked back to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders on their way into the schoolhouse. Silver Spoon turned back to her. "You can have it, but you have to do something else for me."

"Homework? Chores? Please and thank you?"

"No, no, no, I want you to say you're sorry for making fun of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo for being blank flanks."

Diamond Tiara looked agape at them. She then gulped a little and stretched herself. "Okay, no problem."

"And I want you to be honest."

Honest was one of the many words Diamond Tiara knew about, but never truly lived up to. She gulped and felt a little nervous. She had been making fun of them forever ever since everypony else got their cutie marks. Silver Spoon was waiting. She kept her eyes on Diamond Tiara, but deep inside, she was hoping Diamond Tiara would get this right. The spoiled filly walked to them as they talked amongst themselves.

"Um, hello." Diamond Tiara greeted, casually.

"What do you want?" Sweetie Belle demanded.

"Yeah, you might've been nice to everypony else, but you can't fool us!" Scootaloo added, sounding deeply hurt for being bullied, not just for not having a cutie mark but for her parents not being around.

"Ah oughta tell Apple Jack!" Apple Bloom snorted.

"Please, just listen to me," Diamond Tiara begged. She ignored their shocks of her using the P word on them like that. Diamond Tiara mentally argued with her heart and brain to think of nice things to say and sound sincere with her apology. "I-I-I'm sorry." she finally said. "I'm sorry for calling you all blank flanks... You're all gonna get your cutie marks someday and I shouldn't tease you guys just because you haven't gotten yours yet... I was a blank flank too... My sister kept making fun of me."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and talked among each other. Also, who knew Diamond Tiara had a sister?

"You know how it is, having an older sister that infleucnes you." Diamond Tiara added with an apologetic smile.

She had a point. Sweetie Belle deeply idolized Rarity and thinks she's the best pony in Ponyville, Apple Bloom looked up to Apple Jack, even more than she did to their brother, Big Macintosh, and Scootaloo looked up to Rainbow Dash. Even if Rainbow Dash wasn't her biological sister, they still had a lot in common and were close enough to be sisters.

"Can you forgive me? I promise I'll never make fun of you again... I just hate being singled out and now I know how I made you guys feel. Please, forgive me?" Diamond Tiara nearly cried, a tear rolling down her cheek thinking about how much she misses Silver Spoon's company.

"What do y'all say?" Apple Bloom looked from Sweetie Belle to Scootaloo. "Can we forgive this pony?"

Scootaloo looked like she wanted to decline at first, but seeing Diamond Tiara cry hit her deep inside. Sweetie Belle gave in easy. The remaining ponies nodded and they forgave Diamond Tiara at last. They then laughed and tackled Diamond Tiara into a dog pile and hugged her, laughing and having fun.

"Okay, get off!" Diamond Tiara cried, laughing herself.

Silver Spoon happily walked over and gave Diamond Tiara her invitation. Diamond Tiara happily took it and was now invited.

That night, Octavia was taking Diamond Tiara to the party. Filthy Rich was deeply proud of his daughter's change, but was too busy to attend to take her there. Octavia was happy too, even if the girl was downright spoiled. They followed the address on the letter. Octavia knocked on the door and Silver Spoon came out.

"Oh, Diamond Tiara, good timing, the CMC are already here!"

"Thanks Octavia, see you later." Diamond Tiara waved her off.

Octavia nodded, then went back to the Rich-Tiara mansion.

"Doesn't it feel good to do good for a change?" Silver Spoon asked her reformed friend.

"Yeah, kinda does, I feel all tingly in my stomach... Is that bad?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"No," Silver Spoon laughed. "That's how you're supposed to feel."

"Well, I like it! Let's have some fun!"

"Yeah!"

The ponies happily ran into the den where Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Twist, Scootaloo, and some other fillies from their class were. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Twist spotted Diamond Tiara and waved friendly. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waved back and they were all together. The door knocked again after sharing some stories and Silver Spoon answered it.

"Okay, everypony, who's ready to meet a very special guest?" Silver Spoon warmed them up.

The ponies cheered, eager to meet this special guest to assist Silver Spoon in her very first slumber party throwing. Silver Spoon smiled and stepped back to reveal a very well-known pink pony.

"Hi, everypony, I'm Pinkie Pie, let's have some real fun!"


End file.
